Student Council
The Student Council '''is a group of students at Midorigaoka Academy that are rivals with the Public Morals Club. Background The Student Council was used by Miyabi as a way to hide innocent and weak children from Momochi, as weak kids were her favourite kind to get close to and pity them to the point of leaving the school. Miyabi chose weak children, such as the narrow-minded Kanon Nonoguchi and the small and weak Komari Yukioka. Members Hanabusa Miyabi Miyabi is the founding member and the president of the Student Council. He was the one that recruited the following members although Momochi came out of her own volition in an attempt to make a bet with him. By the other student council members (excluding Momochi), he can be seen as a some sort of saviour. He is the one that commanded the student council members to 'attack' the Public Morals Club. In a sense, he can be considered as the first person that had attacked the Public Morals Club due to his radiant aura as he removed their protective sunglasses, making Hayasaka and Mafuyu faint. Additionally, he is also the ninth person to attack by pretending to be Usa-chan-man and stealing the Student Council's members' most important belongings (for example, Ayabe's cleaning supplies, Shuntaro's books and so forth). '''First Attempt * Previous Attacker: N/A * Attacker Afterwards: Shuntaro Kosaka Second Attempt * Previous Attacker: Momochi Runa * Attacker Afterwards: N/A or Unknown Momochi Runa Momochi had almost instantaneously joined the student council after Miyabi, proposing that they make another bet in addition to the chairman and Saeki's bet. During Hayasaka's Arc, she leaves the student council. Additionally, she was the one that had suggested that Miyabi make the Student Council attack the Public Morals Club. She is the eighth person to attack the Public Morals Club by exposing Hayasaka's secret and making him no longer attend school and lose his memories. She's saved by Hayasaka. * Previous Attacker: Yui Shinobu (second attempt) * Attacker Afterwards: Hanabusa Miyabi Shuntaro Kosaka Shuntaro tends to hover over Komari as she doesn't speak and tends to convey her messages to others. He tends to do things in an organised fashion to the point that he becomes anxious and stresses a lot when things don't go according to plan. He regards Miyabi as a saviour as he was the one that had taught Shuntaro that things didn't always have to go according to plan and some things only look good on paper so he should expect surprises. On a side note, Shuntaro is the first person to attack the Public Morals Club as an acquaintance of Kawauchi during Midori Ga Oka's Cultural Festival. * Previous Attacker: Hanabusa Miyabi (first attempt) * Attacker Afterwards: Wakana Hojo Wakana Hojo Hojo joined the Student Council, as she was Miyabi's bodyguard. She eventually became the vice-president after Momochi "left" the Council. She intends to dedicate her life to Miyabi, even thinking of future plans about become a secretary. She was the second person to attack the Public Morals Club through checking the clubs, her original purpose was to not give them the stamp so the club would be disbanded, however, she had ended up giving her approval due to the incident that had taken place. * Previous Attacker: Shuntaro Kosaka * Attacker Afterwards: Yui Shinobu (first attempt) Reito Ayabe Ayabe had been recruited by Hanabusa as he had noticed that Ayabe had been mentally scarred due to the incident that had happened in the past so he could prevent Momochi from getting to him. He had attacked Mafuyu because he had originally thought that she was the strongest member of the Public Morals Club and was saved by her when the duo took a visit back to his former home. He had been saved by both Miyabi and Mafuyu and was the fourth person to attack. * Previous Attacker: Yui Shinobu (first attempt) * Attacker Afterwards: Kanon Nonoguchi Kanon Nonoguchi Kanon originally had no intention of joining Midori Ga Oka Academy and attempted to withdraw her school application. During the time she had visited the academy to take her application, she often encountered Miaybi who had helped her slightly rid of her hatred for men, regarding him as a saviour and treasuring the entrace ceremony badge he had handed to her. She had attacked the Public Morals Club by seeking out both Natsuo and Usa-chan and attacked Kiyama High and the both of them by attempting to reveal their true identities. When she had been abducted by Kiyama, expecting no one but Natsuo had saved her, further ridding of her hatred for 'men'. She is the fifth person to attack the Public Morals Club. * Previous Attacker: Ayabe Reito * Attacker Afterwards: Komari Yukioka Komari Yukioka Komari was originally recruited due to her secret being exposed when she had seen him and exclaimed aloud that Miyabi was an 'ikemen' (good-looking man). She had attacked the Public Morals Club when the second years had left the academy for the school trip, leaving Okegawa and Aki at school. She had attacked Aki by using non-verbal communication as she was able to communicate without words and attempting to lead him to the Student Council room. She had been saved by Aki who had helped her 'learn' to speak again and was the sixth person to attack the club. * Previous Attacker: Kanon Nonoguchi * Attacker Afterwards: Yui Shinobu Yui Shinobu Yui had dedicated himself to protecting Miyabi as he gave off the aura of the ideal lord in his perspective. Yui was also the one that proposed Miyabi create special student council different coloured uniforms for them. At first, he had attacked the Public Morals Club by gathering information and attempting to conceal himself while eavesdropping on conversations and then decided to infiltrate the Public Morals Club by becoming a member and destroying them from the inside. After a long period of time, he attacks the Public Morals Club by exposing weaknesses of the members and forcing them to leave. Theoretically, he is the both the third and seventh person to attack the Public Morals Club as he acts twice. First Attempt * Previous Attacker: Wakana Hojo * Attacker Afterwards: Ayabe Reito Second Attempt * Previous Attacker: Komari Yukioka * Attacker Afterwards: Momochi Runa Category:Groups